The primary roles of the Coordinating Center are (1) to design and conduct, in collaboration with the Steering Committee and CMHS, a comprehensive, scientifically sound, and informative evaluation of the Demonstration; (2) to provide technical assistance to the Demonstration sites in conducting and implementing their projects and participating in the cross-site evaluation; and (3) to provide logistical and other support to the Steering Committee and CMHS in managing the Demonstration. A multidisciplinary team of professionals whose careers have centered on large-scale, multidisciplinary, multi site studies of psychosocial, behavioral, and medical interventions has been assembled. Working with the Steering Committee and CMHS, the team will develop an evaluation protocol that includes process and outcome evaluation components and makes optimum use of the local evaluations that the sites will conduct. A "core data set" that will be developed collaboratively with the sites will provide the primary empirical basis for the evaluation, augmented as appropriate by other (e.g., more qualitative) data that the sites collect. Technical assistance will be provided to the sites to strengthen their local designs, practical advice about implementing their designs, and documentation and training for collecting and transmitting the core data. Also, all necessary logistical support will be provided for the Steering Committee, including maintaining minutes of meetings, duplicating and distributing materials to the sites, and word processing support for the preparation of reports. Finally, the team will analyze the outcome data using state-of-the- art, analytic techniques, discuss findings with the Steering Committee and CMHS as they become available, and take the lead in preparing reports that describe the evaluation findings.